


Call Me Harry

by rachel_hk1



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_hk1/pseuds/rachel_hk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco work in the Ministry together as co-workers. Draco is sexually assaulted by Harry however he doesn't seem to mind..until Harry insists to be called by his first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driving Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not (unfortunately) own these characters. They are owned by the marvelous J.K. Rowling.

“Draco!” The feminine voice echoes through the house as my mother calls my name. I sigh and close my potions book. She’s always bothering me when I just want some peace and quiet.  The book is placed on the bedside table and I exit my room to answer her call.

“Yes, mother?”  I make sure to control my irritation so that it isn’t revealed in my voice.

“You’re needed at the Ministry today, darling.  Pansy wasn’t able to make it because of some illness she caught on her trip to America last week.”  She appears on the stairs and her smile greets me, “Shall I get the flu powder?”

I brush back loose strands of my platinum blond hair from my face with my fingers, “Might as well.”

I head back to my room to change into my blouse and tie before grabbing my cloak and heading downstairs to the fireplace in the main room.

My mother is already there with the canister of powder. Her dainty fingers twist off the top as I stomp closer.

“Thank you mother,” I mumble as I take a pinch of the powder.

She quickly pecks me on the cheek, “Have a good day, Draco.”

I nod before tossing the powder at my feet and shouting, “Ministry of Magic.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

            I shuffle through the papers on the desk, frustration flaming through my mind. _Where is that god damn paper, Potter!_ Ever since he began working for the Ministry, he has always been misplacing the most important documents. Just because he defeated the Dark Lord, the Ministry gave him a job without even giving him an application or asking for a resume. So of course they had to partner him with me. Pansy comes in handy for a substitute but there is no way for me to avoid the “Chosen One.”

Being the only one in the office today, if anyone appears asking for this paper I’ll be the one getting the wrap for it! _Stupid Potter!_ I wrestle with the drawers to continue my search as the door opens behind me.

            “Malfoy! I thought you had the day off?”

            I turn to find curiosity in the green eyes of my co-worker.  I can’t help but scream at the man, “POTTER, WHERE IS THAT BLOODY PAPER?”

            A small chuckle and smirk appear on Harry’s lips, “I just got back from taking it to Hermione so she could file it.” He leans against the wall and shoves his hands into his pockets, the smirk still present on his face. “Is that why you’re here?”

            My anger has completely consumed me however I am not able to act on it.  Potter’s presence has always taken away my motivation to act on anything. Whether it’s his calming voice or the handsome way he looks in his button up shirt, my logic goes completely out the window. _Wait! Handsome?!_

            I shake my head then sigh and plop myself onto the office chair.  I lean my head back and cover my face with my arms. _Why the fuck do I work with this moron?_

            I hear the door shut and I assume Potter has left.  I take a quick peek from under my arms to find the room empty.  I take a deep breath to calm myself and relax. That man drives me out of my mind. _Stupid Potter._

 

\------------------------------------

 

            After a long day at work, I decide to relax at a café close to home.  Potter had driven me past the point of no return and I just need some time to watch the world go by while sipping some afternoon coffee. I sit outside at a table shaded by an umbrella. Because of my genetically pale skin, I can never completely enjoy a sunny day.

            I sigh and sip my coffee as people pass. Some times I wish I could relax during the work hours however Potter always keeps me on my toes (not in a good way). He’s always able to press my buttons. I think he does it on purpose.

            The loud groan of a motorcycle echoes down the sidewalk and I glare as the noisy machine parks along the edge of the street.  The rider is wearing all leather, from head to toe and gracefully dismounts.  Their back to me, I notice their tall stature and raise an eyebrow with intrigue.  Sturdy legs and buttocks trying to squeeze out of the pants and wide shoulders that harbor muscled arms.  I feel a strange lust for the mysterious man, though this has happened before. My curiosity grows as he removes his gloves to reveal long, lean fingers.  I’m on the verge of jumping him until he removes his helmet to reveal mousy brown hair.

            It can’t be.

            To my dismay, the lean fingers pull out what I hope is a replica of my co-workers glasses.  He turns, helmet still in hand, and the green eyes meet mine.

            Potter.

            “Draco. Fancy meeting you here,” he half smiles and I try to told back a smirk.

            “Potter,” I reply with a small tilt of my head and I look down at my coffee.  I let out a silent sigh of frustration however the warmth in my lower half isn’t calmed.  I cross my legs to try to smother my erection as well as to hide it. I concentrate on my finger swirling around the edge of my cup.  “I don’t think we’ve ever been acquainted outside of the Ministry.”

            I hear him chuckle as he pulls up a chair while placing his helmet on my table. Prick didn’t even ask my permission if he could sit with me.  “Well why don’t we start? We _have_ been working together for awhile.”

            I look up at him, keeping a blank face.  He’s smirking with his hands tangled in his hair and his back arched.  He’s unzipped his jacket, revealing a loose white t-shirt underneath. A bit of his stomach is showing and I turn back to my coffee cup feeling the warmth growing on my cheeks. “Getting acquainted outside of work? Please, Potter. You might as well ask me out on a date.” I pick up my mug and take a sip, careful not to make eye contact with him.

            He chuckles, “Would you?”

            “Would I what?”

            “Go on a date with me?”

            His face is almost blank besides the crooked smile as I look at him, wide-eyed. He’s now leaning over the table with his elbows propping up his chin, staring back intensely. I don’t know whether he’s mocking me or if he’s truly curious.  “Go on a date with _you_? Have you lost your mind, Potter?” I laugh and sip my coffee again, trying to hide my own curiosity. Was Potter really interested in dating me? I push the thought away to hear his reply.

            “You suggested it, Malfoy.” He chuckles and the tense atmosphere is gone in a flash.  He stands slowly, “I’m going to get some coffee. Want anything?”

            I wave him away with a “no” and I’m left with the company of his helmet.  Bloody Potter just _had_ to show up here.  I take another sip of my coffee and think about leaving before he can get back.  The only things keeping me here is the fact that I don’t want to go home to my interrupting mother and I’ll have an agreeable view of that stimulating body of his.

            _Wait!_ I push that last thought out of my mind. Potter? Stimulating? I choke out a laugh and smother the thought that I actually do find him attractive.

            He returns with a cup of his own a few moments later and sits down with a hearty sigh. “So Draco, what have you been up to recently?”

            I sit back in my chair and fold my fingers together to keep from slapping him. “And why are you so interested in my private life?”

            Potter chuckles and quickly sips his drink, “Oh come on Draco! I’m just trying to keep your chin wagging.”

            He winks as me before asking again, “But really. What’s going on in the life of Draco Malfoy?”

            I sigh and uncross my legs, “I live with my mother still at the Manor, as you probably already know. I read and do my work from the Ministry, which no doubt you hardly ever do,” I stare at him for a moment as he smirks, “But other than that, I have nothing much on my agenda.”

            Potter leans on the table with intrigue, “What about your marriage with Astoria? Weren’t you both betrothed?”

            I raise an eyebrow, “Yes however once my father was executed, I refused to marry, which my mother was perfectly happy with accepting. It was my father after all who wanted me to marry the poor girl.”

            A strange smile creeps onto Potter’s face. It isn’t menacing but there is some meaning hidden behind it. It takes me a moment to compose myself. “What?”

            “So you’re single?” His grin gets larger.

            “Y-yes…why are you asking?” My heart begins to beat faster. What is Potter up to?

            He shrugs, “I just thought a man like you would have found a woman by now,” he slowly brings his cup to his lips while his eyes stare into me.

            “Well I…I just haven’t been out very much. I’m perfectly happy without something else to worry about. You’re enough to drive me insane!”

            His eyebrows raise and his teeth show in his grin, “Me? Driving Draco Malfoy insane?”

            I can’t stay here any longer. He might actually drive me up a wall. “Speaking of driving, I must go,” I stand to leave and turn away as I walk from him so he doesn’t see my red face.

            “Wait! Draco!” but I don’t hear steps coming after me. I begin to breathe slower once I’m a block away from the café. I find a dark alley and quickly apparate back into my room. I slump onto my bed and unbutton the top buttons on my shirt so I don’t feel so confined. My beating heart doesn’t slow down until I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. The Attack and Advice

Work has me so bloody busy. It’s been a week since I last saw Potter, which I’m both grateful and infuriated about. He’s probably not working at all but I don’t mind not seeing the git. All he does is add to my anger.  
Shuffling through all the papers on my desk keeps me in check. Reading and stamping approvals for the Ministry also keeps me informed with the present politics. Most are about the post War issues and what to do with the Death Eaters or small rebellion groups. The Death Eater wanna-be’s are nutters if you ask me. They don’t know anything about the Dark Lord or even what they’re fighting for. I was almost placed in Azkaban myself but Potter was able to persuade the jury that I hadn’t actually killed Dumbledore and, even though I had plotted to help the Death Eaters enter school grounds (and a few other things that weren’t as important evidently), how could I have said no? I would have said all of this myself however, due to the fact that Potter was the Chosen One, his word was of course, more important.  
Ugh Potter again! He never seems to be out of my mind. It’s maddening.  
I heard the door click and I look up to see, what do you guess, Potter himself. I look back down at my papers trying to keep him out of my sight, “Where have you been? Lounging around on your motorcycle, Potter?”  
There’s a soft click as I speak and, right as I look up, Potter is behind me. He yanks at my chair and spins me around to face him.  
“Why do you ask, Draco? Want a ride?”  
His grin stretches across his face and there’s a glint in his eyes I’ve never seen before.  
“What the blazes are you doing Po-“  
His lips silence me. I gasp and he shoves his tongue inside my mouth. For a moment, I can’t move from the shock as his tongue travels around my teeth. His lips are warm and my mind is racing. I feel myself harden from just the tricks of his tongue through my lips. I lean into the heat, letting it wash over me.  
Wait, I’m kissing Potter.  
I attempt to push him away, “No! Potter! Bloody hell!”  
“Evincio,” he murmurs to my lips and my arms suck back to the rests on my chair. I try to pull up on my arms but there’s an invisible rope binding them down. Sometimes I wish magic didn’t exist.  
Potter leans in to whisper into my ear, “Call me Harry.”  
“What?! Have you gone insane?!” I wish I had mastered the art of conjuring spells without my wand.  
He nibbles at my ear and I gulp, holding back my surprise. I can’t lie to myself and say it doesn’t feel good to get some physical attention…but from Potter? His trail of kisses seems to burn on my neck and I hold my breath with my head back when he reaches my chin and nips it.  
“Potter. If you’re going to do this, at least tell m-“  
He smothers me in a kiss. For a moment, I just sit, irritated that he cut me off again but then kiss him back, trying to catch him off guard. He smiles as he slips onto my lap, his long fingers sliding up my shirt. I try to break away from the kiss but the warmth pulls me back in. I find my body defying me and willingly leaning into his hot fingertips. Then I feel his hard length rub against mine and a shiver runs through my spine. He’s just as excited as I am. What a filthy git.  
He suddenly stops and our heaving breaths become one. His hands have frozen at my sides and I yearn to have them move all over me.  
“I won’t continue if you don’t call me Harry. I will never go any farther than this. I know you like me, Draco. I’ve seen you stare at me when you don’t think I’m looking. I share your desire. I know you’ve been without some fun for awhile.” His hand slips downward and he gropes me through my pants. I close my eyes and hold back a groan. I will not give into him but Goddamn!  
He whispers into my ear, “The choice is yours, Draco. We will have another one of these meetings again.”  
Then his warmth is gone. I open my eyes and spin my chair to see him unlocking the door. “Oh and do get that extra letter to the Head Minister. He’ll want to see that.”  
He closes the door without looking back once. I realize that my arms are no longer bound and I tangle my fingers through my hair. I try to rationalize my thoughts. Of course it felt good. I was being molested!  
But I can’t get his voice out of my head. ‘Call me Harry.’ A shock shoots up my back as I recall his words. Fuck I think I actually want Harry…POTTER!

\------------------------------------

Potter kept his promise and amazingly found moments to assault me during work hours. A few days after the first encounter, we were both caught in the same elevator and he shoved me against the wall to attack me with his lips all over my neck and mouth. Then he ran into me while I was walking to another co-workers office only to shove me into a broom closet, which was conveniently close by, and work his hands all over my torso. Most recently, he had me tied up to that damn chair again, rubbing me through my pants.  
Every time I try to concentrate on work, reading or just walking from one room to another, Potter creeps into my thoughts. No matter where I am, just the thought of his emerald eyes sends a shiver down my spine and I curse under my breath. I can’t control my mind as it travels from one memory to another.  
That prick almost has me around his bloody finger.  
I don’t know how much longer I can stand this. Each and every time he leaves me fully hard and horny. Fucking bastard once left me to deal with a client in that condition. Let’s just say, I didn’t get much done that afternoon.  
I needed help and this called for a friend.  
Well someone I could trust, at least. Pansy wasn’t completely friendly or friend worthy but at least the pureblood lineage kept her from telling everyone my deep dark secrets. Plus she had gone through some rough relationships so I figured it couldn’t hurt to try to get some advice to, hopefully, ward away anyone who was unfavorable.  
We met for dinner, which I graciously hosted, at a relatively popular and chick restaurant that we had gone to as children with our own families. She walks through the door with a plum dress that fell to the floor. The low cut V-neck and slit up the side of the skirt left a bit to the imagination. Both men and women are gawking at her beauty. Her long, black hair swept to the side and her dark eyes spot me through the crowd, which parts as she approaches me. She holds out her hand, which I accept and kiss the back of in greetings.  
“You are looking magnificent as always, Pansy.”  
She smirks as I lead her to her chair and get her seated. Sitting across from her and holding a conversation may seem intimidating considering her beauty but knowing her flaws keeps me on higher ground than all the gawkers.  
“Draco. You look dashing every time I see you,” she rests her chin on the back of her hands, “Always so formal when meeting me.”  
“Please, Pansy. I know you like to flirt but I hope you know it has no affect on me.” I raise my eyebrows and give her a knowing look.  
She chuckles and leans back into her chair, “Well I do try to flatter you but no matter what I try, you just seem to have other topics in mind. So what shall we start with?”  
I look over my shoulder and spot a waiter staring at Pansy. I usher him over with a wave of my hand and he stubbles over in surprise.  
“I think we’ll start with some wine. Merlot, I believe is in order?” I look back at Pansy as she nods.  
As the waiter leaves, I put down my menu and decide to go with just a salad. Recently, my appetite has been small due to someone sexually harassing me. I choose to bring up the matter now rather than later, “Pansy. I have asked you here for a specific reason. To ask for…advice.”  
“Really, Draco? You’re asking me for advice. This dinner should be quite interesting,” she chuckles then sets her menu on top of mine.  
“Yes. Something has come up and I’m not sure how to deal with the matter. You have more experience than I do with this…kind of seduction,” I choke the last words out.  
Her eyebrows raise as a smile creeps onto her lips, “Is Draco being romantically pursued?! Oh this is going to be an interesting story.”  
I lean back and let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I begin forming my words carefully, “It’s about a co-worker of mine. They have been sexually assaulting me but, it’s not that I mind the attention, but it just surprised me that they figured me out so quickly and they insist that I do something to get what I want but I don’t know if I want it from them and I’m not sure what to do.”  
Pansy laughs and the whole restaurant freeze their eyes on our table. My jaw drops when I realize what I had just said. I have never lost track of my words like that before.  
“Draco,” she takes deep breaths to calm herself, “I really don’t think I’ve ever seen you babble so much. You’re turning into a Gryffindor.”  
I glare at her for that comment even though I know that I was fairly forward about the whole thing. Gryffindors are always to the point.  
“But I really don’t see the problem,” she continues, “Sure they may want you to do something but it’s sex. Let your body do the talking.”  
If I let my body do the talking, I would have begged Potter from the beginning. But, really, what’s the harm? All he wants is for me to call him Harry. I winced inside realizing that my pride had gotten the better of me. What if all he wanted was a shag? What’s the worst that could happen?  
The waiter arrives with the wine and pours two glasses. Pansy winks at the man and his cheeks turn crimson. He stumbles through his words, asking if we were ready to order. Pansy orders a salmon plate and I, my salad. Once the waiter leaves, I continue where I left off.  
“Well, what if I told you it…is a man?”  
To my surprise, she shrugs, “So? Sex is sex, no matter whom you want to do it with. That’s not for me to judge. Plus it’s really none of my business,” she sips her wine then grins, “Plus I sort of figured you weren’t meant for women while we were dating. Which is why I broke it off with you. And the fact that there were other men on my radar.”  
I always wondered why she broke it off with me. “Other men?”  
She chuckles, “Oh don’t worry, Draco. I only went for some weaklings. You know I love being in charge.”  
Now, that I knew from childhood. She always argued that I was trying to take over everything when we were children. We never played well together and, to be honest, her constant need to be on top of me every second, wondering what I was doing, drove me insane.  
A bit like Potter. Only he’s different. He doesn’t irritate me with questions of where I’ve been and whom I’ve been with. He just sexually assaults me.  
I shake the thought away and grin, “Well, like you said, that’s none of my business.”  
She smirks, “Even if it isn’t my business, I’m still curious. May I ask who the chap is?”  
I quickly shake my head, “No. Not unless something comes up and we have to have a dinner together again.”  
“Too embarrassed to say?”  
I scoff to hide my embarrassment, “Please, Pansy. It’s none of your business.”  
“Alright, alright. But I want a full report as to how good this man is. And how big.”  
I’ve unleashed a beast. I quickly change the topic and we chat throughout dinner about current events, political issues and even our time at Hogwarts. Maybe Pansy is more of a friend than I let on. I should change her from my ‘acquaintance’ to ‘friend’ list.


	3. Something's Wrong

The next morning, I unlock my office to find a new, large stack of papers waiting for my approval. I sigh and mentally prepare myself as I sit at the desk.  
I couldn’t sleep at all last night. Thinking about Potter and the advice Pansy gave me has me confused and frustrated. If Potter were to show up, I don’t know what I’d do. Would I give into him? Or would I keep my pride? For years he’s always been my enemy…until now. I don’t even know what to call him. He might just be my sexual harasser.  
I begin to delve into the reports, my mind partially wandering. It shouldn’t surprise me that Potter’s the main topic of discussion in my head, since he has been since I was a child, but the issues are completely different. I used to loathe him for being the “Chosen One.” Always being talked about as if he was the savior of the world (well, the Wizarding World). I became obsessed with him, trying to become another savior. When the Dark Lord appointed me as his “Chosen One” I was in a state of bliss.   
Until he gave me the job to kill Dumbledore. I knew I couldn’t do it. I knew I didn’t have the guts to kill a man I had secretly respected for years at Hogwarts. Thoughts and fears began to arise. I began to doubt myself and the fact that the Dark Lord could win. The day Potter saved me from the Room of Requirement, I knew I was on the wrong side.  
I’m thankful the Dark Lord lost. I didn’t think that I could live in such a hostile world. I miss my father but I think my life is better without the pressure of him looming over my shoulder, constantly pouring hate into my ears. His last words were praise for the Dark Lord. No loving words for my mother. Nothing for me.  
I stamp another paper and toss it into an envelope.  
I don’t even remember the last few papers I’ve approved. I stop and pull my thoughts together. What do I do now with my current issues with Potter? Do I let him get the better of me? Or is he really trying to get something? Does he really care?  
I don’t have time to finish my thoughts when the door opens and there he is. His button-up shirt is wrinkled and his tie is loose. His hair is a mess, curling this way and that. Then I notice his eyes; sagging, tired, and unfocused.  
He walks towards the desk and places an envelope in front of me, “An important message from the Head Minister. He had me look over it in his office but he wants you to read it as well and approve it.”  
Before I can reply, he’s gone.  
Something is wrong. He’s never ignored me like that. He’s always making sly remarks or poking fun at me. He didn’t even look me in the eyes. I don’t know whether to celebrate or worry. I hope he’s alright. Not that I care. I mean…do I?

\------------------------------------

I sent Potter an owl.  
I used one he wouldn’t recognize from Pansy and wrote a time and place to meet that night. I just want to check in on him but I don’t think he’d want to talk to me if he knew I was the one who sent it. He may not even show up but I want to give it a try.  
I’ve reached the park where I said to meet and walk in circles around the block to clear my mind. If I really do care about Potter then, what do I do or say? Should I tell him how I feel?  
I finally sit on a bench and keep my eyes out for Potter. The air is cold so I slip my hood up over my head to keep my neck warm. I imagine his arms around me, breathing on my neck. I shiver.  
In no time, I hear his motorcycle and turn to find him dismounting it still wearing his work uniform with his leather jacket over his button up shirt. He turns and sees me on the bench. He freezes for a moment then seems to sigh as he walks towards me. I hear a thumping in my head and realize it’s my heart beating faster as he gets closer. He sits at the other end of the bench and looks straight ahead. Again, no eye contact.  
“What do you want, Draco?”   
His voice is tired as he almost mumbles out the words. I watch him for a moment, his shoulders slumped as he leans on his knees, resting his head on the back of his hands.  
I turn away from him before whispering, “What do you think I want?”  
That gets his attention and he looks at me with his eyebrows raised, “How should I know what you want?”  
I don’t know why but I get frustrated, “Well you seem to know so much, Potter so I figured you’d know why I brought you here.”  
I don’t know why I snap at him. I guess it’s because of his change in attitude.  
He sighs angrily, “You know what, Draco? I give up. I don’t even know why I even fell in love with a man like you.”  
A lump gets lodged in the back of my throat as he stands to leave. Love? I feel a panic run through me and I stand to follow him to his motorcycle. He’s just grabbing his helmet as I wrap my arms around his waist, “Wait! Harry! Please!”  
He tenses and I know he hates me. He’s going to shove me off and leave. I feel him turn to face me and I lift up my eyes to plead once more but his lips caress mine.   
For a moment, I’m frozen, my mind racing with questions.   
I push the questions away and kiss him back. I don’t care what I’m thinking. I’m going to let my body do the talking. I reach up and take his jaw into my hands to try to pull him closer. His warm lips have taken my focus and I barely notice his lanky yet strong arms wrap around my shoulders. This is bliss.  
After a few minutes of thorough snogging, which I quite enjoy, his lips leave mine and I find myself wanting more.  
“Call me Harry,” he whispers.  
I look up at him, about to protest but his eyes seem to plead with me. Those beautiful emerald eyes.  
“Please, Draco. You just called me Harry a moment ago. I just want us to be equals.”  
He’s right. I did just call him Harry. I was so caught up with myself and my body spoke for me. I didn’t even realize it until now. I try to swallow the lump that has resurfaced in my throat. I can’t call him Harry. At least not while his eyes are on me. His fingers push the hair from my face and his lips kiss my forehead.  
Now.  
“H-harry,” I whisper.  
I can feel his lips curl upward into a smile, “Yes, Draco? Did you say something?”  
Git. I release my arms from his neck. His fingers wrap around my wrists gently as he pulls me back into him, lips almost to mine.  
“Because I thought you just said my name,” he taunts me with his warm breath.  
I can’t take it. I give in.  
“Harry. Please.”


	4. Finally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry finally get it on.

I don’t remember how we made it to his apartment. I think he somehow convinced me to ride on his bike, though to be honest, I was probably more than willing. So much for remembering my first ride on a motorcycle.  
Currently, I’m focused on his lips moving with mine, his tongue licking me and enticing me to moan. His hands are pulling up at my shirt while I fumble with the buttons on his blouse. We are bouncing off the wall as we run into each other, trying to get to the bedroom while keeping body contact. I suddenly fall on top of him and open my eyes to find we’re on his bed. I take a quick look around, “Nice place.”  
“If you had your eyes open, you would have seen the rest of it.”  
I wipe the smirk off his face with a kiss, “Git.”  
He leans up to kiss me again, softly and passionately. I’m completely lost in the kiss, my mind wiped of reality. His fingers tickle my spine with pleasure as they ease their way up over my skin. My hands crawl up the front of his warm chest to his neck as I pull him closer to me.  
“Harry,” I whisper.  
I hear a chuckle and feel him smile in the kiss. Now that just won’t do. I quickly jerk our hips together and he gasps through my lips, “Uhh Draco!”  
It’s my turn to smirk as I rub our lengths together over and over through our clothes. Harry groans and tears my shirt off before biting into my shoulder.  
“Fuck!” I moan as my body shivers with delight at his harsh teeth on my skin.  
He licks my wound and I sigh before winding my fingers through his hair to yank his head back and smother him in a kiss. Our tongues dance in a dominance battle as our bodies brush against each other, causing hot friction.  
Suddenly my back is against the covers as Harry straddles my hips. I try to bite at his lips but they’re already kissing my neck, leaving heat in their wake. I can’t help but pant as his lips reach my nipple and his tongue circles around the nub. His fingers copy his tongue on my other nipple.  
“Bloody…tease,” I shoot at him through bated breath.  
Then my body practically shakes when his tongue and fingers finally flick over the sensitive nerves and I can’t help but moan.  
“You were saying?” he whispers which causes me to shiver.  
I twist my fingers into his hair and pull him upwards to take his lips. I can’t stay away from them for long. His hand slips down to my pants, which are quickly undone. He sits up to pull them off roughly and, before he can lie back down, I pull at his button and zipper on his trousers.  
I can see his erection through his boxers and I rub my nose against it, smelling the sexual tension. He gasps, “Draco…uhh.”  
If he begs like that, there’s no way I can deny him.  
I slowly pull down his boxers to meet his knees and slowly rise while breathing on his legs. I softly kiss his inner thighs then quickly nip at them. His vocal reactions urge my own erection to harden, sending a shiver up my back.  
My lips barely touch the base of his penis as I leave light kisses on his soft skin. I never thought he could be so big but then again, I’m still in shock that I’m playing with Harry’s cock.  
He grabs my hair and pulls a bit, edging me on. As I reach the tip, I flick my tongue over the end a few times, causing him to visibly shiver. I smirk and take him into my mouth. His head drops back with his mouth propped open and I can hear a choked groan in his throat.  
I gently suck, taking in more and more with each bob of my head. His fingers tighten on my head and he begins to buck however I hold him still while rubbing my thumbs into his hips.  
“Merlin Draco!” he gasps.  
My lips around him and my tongue along the bottom of his length send pleasure strait to my groin. I begin to moan and the vibrations cause him thrust against my hands.  
I release him with one last lick then slide up him, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses all the way to his lips, open and waiting for me. He pushes me back down from where we were kneeling and hikes my knees over his shoulders. Our foreheads touching, he brushes his warm fingers over my lips and I dart my tongue out to lick them each playfully. He smirks and I stare into his intense green eyes. So close to me and I love it.  
His fingers quickly disappear, then I feel one teasing my entrance and I can’t help but gasp. He bites my chin as his finger delves a bit deeper. I roll my head back on the pillow and his tongue attacks my neck as he inserts a second finger. I grunt but the hot touch of his body against mine distracts me from the stretching.  
After a few moments he removes his fingers right as I’m getting comfortable and he kisses me as I feel his penis tantalize my entrance.  
At this point I’m nervous. My breathing hitches in my throat and I close my eyes, bracing myself.  
“Draco.”  
I slowly open my eyes and see Harry over me with a worried look on his face.  
“You can still say no. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
I smile softly and there’s a warmth in my chest I only feel around this man. I reach up and stroke his cheek with my thumb before pulling him down and kissing his beautiful lips. I look into his eyes again and say the words I’ve been meaning to say.  
“Please, Harry. I want-no I need you.”  
His smile has never been so wide, at least not that I’ve seen. He smothers me in a kiss then whispers in my ear, “I love you, Draco.”  
He slides into me slowly and I hiss at the stinging pain. Harry stops for a moment but I shake my head, “Keep going.”  
I grip his shoulders as he continues. We both hold our breaths, one from pain, one from pleasure. He’s completely in and I release my breath. We sit for a moment and pant into each other’s mouths. I look into his shining eyes and smile before leaning up to rub our noses together. He raps his arms around me and the movement causes his length to rub against something inside me. I moan as pleasure rockets up my spine, “Oh Gods!”  
Harry twirls his hips and his cock continually brushes against the same spot, causing me to shiver and harden like a rock. He slowly begins to thrust his hips while stroking my length. Incoherent noises are flowing from my throat and the pleasure is incredible.  
“Harder…” I whisper and Harry obliges.  
His pace is quickening and the sensations are building in my groin. Harry leans down and kisses me roughly before biting my shoulder, most likely leaving a mark but I don’t care. I’m almost at my climax.  
“Harry…I’m gonna…”  
“Come, Draco,” he whispers.  
I groan as my climax shoots through my entire body. My cum splatters over his hand and our chests. Every inch of my skin is tingling and I ride it out as Harry moans, reaching his peak. I feel his release inside me and I gasp at the strange sensation. He finally stops thrusting and sinks down on top of me, still shivering. I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly, ecstasy filling my mind.  
We wrap ourselves around each other. I didn’t even know it was physically possible to be surrounded by someone. I feel so safe in his arms. His warmth entices my fingers as they dance over any bit of skin I can reach. Our lips hardly part for more than a moment however these kisses are light and sweet.  
Harry Potter is mine.  
All mine.  
“I love you, Harry.”


End file.
